Lorsque tu sauras tout
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: OS sans prétention. Elle fait semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas, il a bien changé, ils se haïssent mais au fond pas tant que ça.


**Hey !**

 **J'ai écris cet OS dans un moment où j'étais assez fatiguée, et où je voulais trouver un OS avec Luxus qui me satisfasse.**

 **Dans un sursaut de désespoir, je m'en suis écris un qui me conviendrait !**

 **Donc, je voici !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assise à un bureau, son sac posé sur la table, ses affaires de cours posées à côté, une jeune femme brune faisait semblant d'écouter ses amis converser devant elle. La jeune blonde assise sur la chaise à côté d'elle semblait à l'aise dans son uniforme impeccable, un air timide plaqué sur le visage, un maquillage très léger masquant ses cernes. La brune soupira. Sa meilleure amie, Lucy était tellement à l'aise dans son rôle de petite fille modèle ! Elle, elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et à faire semblant. Tout ça n'était vraiment pas pour elle. Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La pluie coulait avec force et ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Elle aimait vraiment la pluie. Un environnement sombre, une météo sous laquelle on ne s'aventurait pas par plaisir. Elle savait alors où aller pour se retrouver seule sous la pluie battante lorsqu'elle voulait profiter des nuages noirs et des premiers éclairs. Du moins... lorsqu'elle était libre. Parce que là, elle se sentait emprisonnée dans son rôle parfait et dans une salle de classe. Elle n'y avait pas mit les pieds depuis bien huit ou neuf ans. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, bercée par le doux son de la pluie s'écrasant contre la vitre. Elle repensa à ses aventures, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années. Elle se souvint alors pourquoi elle refusait de se mettre en maillot devant qui que ce soit hormis sa meilleure amie, pourquoi elle ne portait jamais de jupes ou de robes et pourquoi ses bras étaient constamment cachés. Elle échappa un souvenu soupire et se reconcentra sur le cours de mathématiques. Ses "amis" assis devant elle se disputaient comme souvent. Ils se levèrent en même temps, la chaise du rose, Natsu, se renversant au milieu de l'allée, interrompant la tirade du prof sur les équations différentielles. Une fille aux cheveux roux se leva à son tour et enfonça son poing dans la mâchoire de chacun d'eux puis se rassit, laissant les deux retomber sur le sol pour les faire réfléchir.

Le prof reprit sans rien dire, trop habitué au cirque des trois fous. La cloche sonna un petit quart d'heure plus tard, et la brune se leva. Elle se précipita de ramasser ses affaires et se dirigea en vitesse vers le bureau du directeur, tirant sur sa jupe d'uniforme et remontant ses bas noirs. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant une porte peinte en gris, elle leva le poing et toqua doucement, prenant un air timide. Elle entra après avoir entendu la voix du directeur, Monsieur Macarof, le lui demander.

 _\- Tiens, mon enfant, comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Bien, monsieur le directeur. fit-elle toujours un air faussement timide sur le visage_

 _\- Enlève cet air timide, Iyallis. Le masque ne te va pas du tout. la réprimanda-t-il_

 _\- Comme vous voudrez. répondit la brune en laissant retomber les traits de son visage, la voix froide et cassante_

 _\- Que veux-tu ?_

 _\- Un uniforme masculin. Cette jupe n'est pas pour moi._

 _\- Tu vas te griller, Iyallis._

 _\- Les gens d'ici sont stupides, ils ne verront rien. cracha la dénommée Iyallis avec hargne_

 _\- Ne les insulte pas. Regarde dans l'armoire, il doit y avoir ta taille._

La brune s'exécuta et farfouilla de longues minutes durant lesquelles la cloche retentit une nouvelle fois. Elle en ressortit un uniforme masculin usé et troué par endroits. Le plus petit qu'elle avait trouvé. Effectivement, la jeune fille était petite, un mètre soixante à peine, poitrine moyenne, fine, trente-neuf kilos tout juste, et des muscles développés, cachés sous de gros sweet. Son corps était parcouru de nombreuses cicatrices parfois douloureuses, mais elle s'y était habituée. Elle sentait la différence entre celles qu'elle avait fait soigner elle celles qu'elle avait dû laisser se refermer naturellement. Elle pouvait passer facilement le doigt voir même un coup d'ongle sur celles qu'elle avait soignées, mais sur celles qui avait guéries seules, un simple courant d'air suffisait à la faire souffrir. Lorsqu'elle faisait du sport, ces cicatrices rosées la faisait souffrir en s'étirant sur sa peau, mais elle était incapable d'arrêter ses mouvements.

La jeune fille sortit du bureau et se rendit aux toilettes pour se changer et glissa l'uniforme féminin dans son sac de sport qu'elle enferma ensuite dans son casier. Elle allait se rendre enfin au cours suivant qui était un cours d'histoire, lorsqu'elle percuta un torse musclé. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, une cicatrice parcourant la droite de son visage la faisant souffrir. Les cheveux qui lui servaient à masquer les marques s'écartèrent lors du choc. Elle reconnut alors, en prenant du recul un jeune homme blond, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'oeil, des yeux gris sombres, une musculature impressionnante et un air méprisant qu'elle devinait cachant autre chose sur le visage. Luxus Drear, le petit fils du directeur. Elle le connaissait pour avoir été très proche de lui il y avait de longues années. Elle le reconnaissait à la couleur de ses yeux, à sa cicatrice, ainsi qu'à l'odeur qu'elle avait perçue en le percutant. La surprise qui tira les traits de son visage informèrent la brune qu'il la reconnaissait lui-aussi. Elle prit un air dur. Son coeur s'emballant ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Effectivement c'était devenu un homme magnifique et vraiment sexy, mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça et se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle soupira et murmura " **Luxus.** " un visage neutre s'opposant à celui dont la rage déformait littéralement les traits. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne voyait que la face supérieur de l'iceberg. Il ne _pouvait_ pas comprendre, il ne savait rien. Elle gaina ses muscles et sentit une brûlure sur sa joue. Entraînée par l'élan, sa tête tourna violemment sur la droite et elle sentit sa lèvre éclater sous l'impact. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne sentit ses os craquer. Cet empaffé avait acquit une force surhumaine. Et une gifle ne représentait bien évidemment qu'une infime partie de sa force. Oui, Luxus, le Luxus froussard qui était son meilleur ami de nombreuses années auparavant était devenu un véritable canon avec une drôle de puissance. Elle retourna la tête vers lui, les cheveux ayant volé ne cachant plus rien de ses cicatrices faciales, et lui lança un regard noir. de la haine pure brillait dans ses iris noires. Elle le devinait, le Luxus qui lui faisait face était froid et solitaire. Violent et rongé par sa peine. Et par sa haine. Ils restèrent en chien de faïence plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Elle passa le pouce au coin de ses lèvres pour essuyer le sang qui coulait abondamment. Il avait frappé fort, mais elle avait vu pire. Cette gifle n'en était rien. Mais la puissance qui semblait être la sienne la faisait vibrer. Elle s'était interdit de tomber amoureuse de quiconque, puisque le nombre de personnes qui la recherchait était énorme et la dangerosité de certains d'entre eux était sans limite. Mais là... Il semblait à même de se défendre. Et elle ne devait pas oublier que peu importe la face que Luxus lui montrait, il y aurait toujours une part de celui qu'elle avait connu. Et dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse et qu'elle aimait toujours du plus profond de son coeur. Combien de fois avait-elle parcouru des centaines de kilomètres juste pour le voir de loin pendant quelques heures ? Combien de temps avait-elle pensé à lui et sa chaleur lorsqu'elle se faisait enfermer dans un cachot sombre et froid ? À la manière de Saint Exupéry, elle s'était réchauffée au simple souvenir de ses yeux, se laissant transporter par la fraicheur de sa présence, juste en rêve.

La cloche retentit à nouveau, manquant de les faire sursauter tous les deux. Mais elle refusa de bouger, et lui aussi. Une heure s'était donc écoulée depuis sa sortie de maths. Elle avait bien passé une demi-heure à régler ses affaires d'uniforme, et donc bien une demi-heure aussi à le jauger. Les portes des salles de cours s'ouvrirent, et un cercle se forma autour d'eux. Le sang coulait toujours de sa lèvre, et leurs yeux brillaient de haine autant que d'une indicible souffrance. Son coeur battant la chamade commença à ralentir et elle eut la sensation que l'oxygène se faisait plus rare. Elle suffoqua et posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine, se penchant légèrement en avant, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Elle fléchit les jambes et se sentit basculer en avant. Quelle abrutie ! Elle avait oublié de prendre ses médicaments le matin-même. Elle tira une fiole et la but. Le produit qu'elle contenait ne faisait que ralentir le procésus en attendant qu'elle prenne ses cachets, mais il lui était vital, bien que toxique à trop hautes doses. Elle maudit le chercheur à cause de qui elle souffrait tant. La douleur se fit plus aiguë avec le produit, mais son coeur repartit normalement. Elle se redressa. La douleur qui la faisait grimacer était simplement une douleur psychologique qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se sentait privée d'oxygène et était le résultat de trop nombreuses tortures. La douleur physique, elle y était habituée.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du regard du blond et le dépassa pour se rendre sur le toit. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose. Retrouver sa douce amie qu'était la solitude. Elle entendit le jeune homme à la cicatrice se retourner et tenter de la suivre, puis se raviser au contact de la main douce qui le retint. Elle se murmura pour elle même quelques mots. " **Merci Lucy.** " Elle savait que la blonde ne dirait rien à son cousin sans son consentement _et_ sa présence. La douleur qui lui vrillait le coeur la fit basculer en avant dans une grande flaque d'eau, sur le toit. Elle se replia sur elle même et ferma les yeux, le froid l'engourdissant. La pluie se mut en neige, et la fraîcheur qui tomba, verglaça l'eau qui était tombé avant. Lucy n'avait aucune idée d'où la trouver puisqu'elle s'était bien gardée de tout dévoiler d'elle à son amie. Elle avait besoin de garder une part d'elle-même secrète. Elle resta là longtemps, très longtemps. Elle avait quarante-huit heures pour prendre ses médicaments. Iyallis ne s'était jamais laissée aller, mais elle ne se sentait plus de se relever. La neige forma une large couche blanche sur son corps froid. Elle avait vu et vécu tant de chose dans sa vie sans jamais se laisser aller. Il lui avait fallu croiser le regard gris de celui qui comptait le plus dans sa vie pour s'effondrer. La haine qu'elle y avait lu l'avait abattue et la gifle qui avait claqué sur sa joue l'avait brisée intérieurement. La mort lui semblait si douce en cet instant ! Elle n'avait continué à se battre que pour retrouver un jour dans les yeux de Luxus la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais cette tendresse avait disparue, remplacée par la haine. Elle relâcha ses muscles et se laissa aller. Le froid la mordait, mais elle s'en fichait à cet instant. Elle souffrait, le peu de son coeur qui avait survécu venait de se briser. Elle se rappela alors.

Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'elle avait eu neuf ans. Sa famille adoptive l'avait vendue à un laboratoire de recherche, et elle avait été changée en cobaye pendant trois longues années. Elle avait été libérée lors d'un raid de l'armée qui avait démantelé le réseau illégal de trafic d'organes qui l'avait gardée vivante puisqu'elle semblait être très résistante. Ces chercheurs l'avaient torturé, détruit, touché, manipulé. L'armée voulu la laisser à nouveau à une famille, mais elle refusa, ne quittant plus celui qui l'avait libérée et pris soin d'elle. Elle avait suivit un entraînement et était entrée dans le corps d'armée composé de snipers d'élite. Elle avait tué celui qui l'avait sauvée lors d'un accident au cours d'une mission. Elle avait alors lâché son " _Kate_ " comme les snipers appelaient cette arme et s'était détachée de l'armée pour des missions de protections rapprochée. Elle avait alors prit une mission qui consistait à protéger une riche héritière. Lucy Heartfilia. Sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle avait perdue de vue quand elle avait eu neuf ans, à la mort de ses parents. Elles avaient réappris à se connaitre. Et la mission continuait encore aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne tenait plus. Toute force d'esprit l'avait abandonnée. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée aller à la mort, se jurant qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant de s'être de nouveau montrée à Luxus. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la haïsse. Et elle savait qu'il la détestait parce qu'elle avait juré de le protéger toujours mais qu'elle avait disparue du jour au lendemain. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement, sur le toit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû subir tout ça ? Le méritait-elle vraiment ? Le froid commençait à peser sur ses cicatrices. La nuit commença à tomber, et elle s'enferma dans ses souvenirs. Ses missions effectuées avec l'armée, sa nouvelle famille, la mort de son frère le plus proche, tué de sa main, les tortures lorsqu'elle se faisait prendre par un camps Afghan. Tout ce qui avait contribué à la tuer à petit feu. Elle était encore une enfant lorsqu'elle vivait tout ça. Ils n'avaient eu aucun scrupule à faire couler le sang d'une enfant. Pas même l'armée dont elle faisait partie. Elle se remémorait toutes les épreuves par lesquelles elle était passée et elle pleura. Elle pleura pour la première fois depuis huit ans. Ses larmes avaient été privées de sel suite à une expérience. Les gouttes qui roulèrent sur ses joues tracèrent de longs sillons mouillés qui gelèrent. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la couche de neige était devenue profonde, l'ensevelissant sous une couche glaciale. Ses forces s'échappaient. Elle se leva alors, dans un état second, et ouvrit la porte. La neige la recouvrait encore. Elle descendit les escaliers et trébucha sur les dernières marches. Son crâne heurta violemment une des marches, et le noir l'envahit. Elle n'entendit que des bribes de conversations dont elle parvenait à saisir quelques mots. Elle reconnut la voix de Luxus. " **Belle... Haine... Peur... Battre... Aimer... Manque... Souffert... absence...** " Elle sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience alors qu'une chaleur familière l'entourait.

•∞ ∞•

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une vive lumière l'éblouit. Elle vit des murs blancs, des machines, remarqua une perfusion et une odeur de javel emplit son nez. Elle commença à paniquer. Son coeur s'emballa, augmentant le rythme du bip jusqu'alors régulier de la machine à côté d'elle. Elle revoyait les chercheurs en blouses blanches penchés sur elle, l'ouvrant sans vraiment l'endormir, pour faire durer le plaisir vous comprenez. Une équipe justement de blouses blanches déboula dans sa chambre, parlant à toute vitesse alors qu'on tentait de la maintenir sur le lit et qu'elle se débattait, son oxygène se raréfiant, le regard emplit de terreur perdue dans de lointains cauchemars qui n'étaient rien d'autre que des souvenirs. On fit appel à quelqu'un et tandis qu'elle se battait violemment, l'infirmière tenant une seringue de morphine rata la veine et l'aiguille se planta peu à côté. La rousse saisit une autre seringue, mais sa patiente s'agitait trop. Lucy accourut et fit reculer les médecins en racontant les grandes lignes de la peur des médecins qui paralysait (façon de parler vu comment elle se débat) Iyallis. Des bras puissants entourèrent Iyallis et l'odeur de l'homme qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras la calma presque instantanément. Les médecins reculèrent et une blouse blanche déposa un tube de pommade dans les mains de Lucy. " **Pour les engelures sur ses joues** " déclara-t-elle. La blonde ouvrit le tube et en appliqua sur les joues de la brune d'une main délicate. Lucy se retira avec un clin d'oeil pour l'homme qui s'assit sur le lit, reposant Iyallis sur son oreiller.

 _\- Lucy m'a tout raconté. Tout ce qui s'est passé pour toi durant les neuf dernières années. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis quand tu t'es retrouvée face à moi ?_

 _\- Pour protéger Lucy, te protéger toi, et pour ma couverture... Personne ne devait rien savoir._

 _\- Me protéger ? Tu n'as fais qu'attiser la haine que je ressentais pour toi, Iya' ! Une haine basée sur un manque d'informations. Une haine sans fondements..._

 _\- Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que te laisser me haïr... et me briser._

 _\- Iya' j'ai eu tellement mal quand tu es partie sans rien dire ! Je me suis sentis abandonné, j'ai cru que c'était parce que j'étais trop faible et que tu en avais eu assez de me protéger des autres sans cesse._

 _\- Jamais !_

 _\- J'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir, peur de n'avoir rien été d'autre qu'un poids pour toi, peur que tu m'oublies... Peur que tu me déteste, alors je me suis mis à te haïr aussi, me répéter sans cesse que c'était de ta faute, que je te détestais sans me rendre compte que je me mentais à moi-même. Je te détestais parce que tu étais toujours dans un coin de mes pensées. Et puis un jour, je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais oubliée. Et ce jour-même, qui me percute ? Celle qui avait occupé mes pensées pendant neuf ans. Je te retrouvais, le visage plein de cicatrices, de la peur, de la méfiance, de la souffrance dans ton regard et un visage neutre et en même temps froid. Tu n'étais plus la même et je me suis senti tomber. Tout cela à cause de toi, alors je t'ai frappé. Et ça m'a frappé. C'était moi je haïssais bien plus que toi, parce que j'avais pas été foutu de te chercher, pas foutu de me rendre compte que tu n'y étais sûrement pour rien dans tout ça... Pas foutu de voir que je t'aimais comme un dingue. Lucy m'a raconté tout ce que tu avais vécu. Et moi qui vivais une petite vie tranquille de racaille parce que je haïssais les autres et toi avec, sans savoir tout ça... Et je ne m'en déteste qu'encore plus._

 _\- Luxus... Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois que j'ai parcouru des centaines de kilomètres pour te voir de loin ! Ces moments ou j'étais seule et enfermée, blessée et dans le froid, il me suffisait de penser à la chaleur de ta présence pour me sentir mieux, je pensais à toi sans cesse, j'espérais que tu n'aurais pas trop changé parce que le petit Luxus que je protégeais était celui qui me maintenait en vie, celui qui faisait battre mon coeur et qui le fait encore battre aujourd'hui. Et peu importe comment tu pourrais me haïr, je t'aimerai toujours. Peu importe les changements en toi, je sais qu'il y aura toujours une partie de ce Luxus qu'il fallait que je protège, en toi. Alors quand tu m'as frappé, c'était comme si on venait de trouver l'arme ultime pour me détruire, la seule chose capable de m'abattre. Ta haine. La haine de celui qui compte le plus à mes yeux dirigée contre moi. Alors j'ai fais mine de te haïr parce que comme ça, moi aussi je me disais que tu ne me comprenais pas et que le plus facile était de te haïr. Mais je n'ai tenu le masque que jusqu'au toit. Où je me suis effondrée. Tu es le seul qui puisse me détruire, Luxus. Parce que ton souvenir me maintient en vie où que je sois et peu importe ce qu'on me fait, mais si tu me déteste, alors je m'effondrerai sans plus de délai. Parce que je t'aime Luxus._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Iya'... Plus que tout._

Elle ferma les yeux et un léger sourire se déposa sur ses lèvres. Elle était si heureuse ! Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis tellement longtemps... Si agréable. Elle sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud se déposer sur ses lèvres. Luxus... Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un chaste baiser, premier d'une longue série. Elle venait de retrouver celle qu'elle était neuf ans auparavant. Elle était heureuse d'être à ses côtés, heureuse qu'il la fasse vivre, et heureuse d'être heureuse simplement. Après tant d'épreuves, la vie lui permettait enfin de se poser. Son passé la poursuivrait toujours, elle le savait, mais pour un instant, elle préféra ne pas y penser. Elle voulait simplement profiter du cadeau qu'on lui offrait. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent et Luxus s'assit plus près tandis qu'elle lui laissait une place. Iyallis se cala dans ses bras et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir, priant pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

* * *

 **Un peu cucul sur la fin, nan ?**

 **Si j'ai fais des fautes prévenez moi, ou si vous avez un petit problème à un quelconque endroit pour savoir de qui je parle, parce que je me rends bien compte que j'ai beaucoup dis "Elle" et pas "Iyallis", (c'est un effet volontaire)**

 **Si vous avez une critique à me faire, et qu'elle est justifiée et construite, n'hésitez pas, vous pourriez me faire progresser.**

 **En tout cas, je suis assez fière de cet OS, puisque je n'ai pas fais trop de choses totalement improbables (même si ça le reste, bien sûr ! Qui risque de subir son histoire ? x) ) que je n'ai pas fais Iyallis trop puissante au point d'en devenir surhumaine pour une fois, et que j'ai pas mal utilisé mes adverbes et que les tournures de mes phrases me plaisent ! :D**

 **En plus, y'a pas beaucoup d'endroit ou mes actions s'enchaînent comme sur une liste je trouve, donc c'est plutôt pas mal, je sens que je m'améliore, même si c'est pas forcément encore trop trop ça !**

 **Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, n'ayez pas peur de la quantité de mots s'il vous plait, c'est important pour un auteur qu'on lise tout ^^**

 **Ciao !**

 **:3**


End file.
